Hiei's Surprise
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Sequel to Revelations 5th in the series Hiei and Kurama's Relationship moves up another notch.
1. Chapter One

  
  
Warnings: (They're here for a reason folks)  
1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this. Hit the back button on your browser and find something more to your taste.  
2. There's probably (most likely) some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
  
  
No flames please, my fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Hope you enjoy the fic.   
-Yami Yue  
  


  
Hiei's Surprise  
By Yami Yue

Chapter One 

Another sleepless night. Hiei had gone back to the Makai three weeks ago and I hadn't seen or heard from him since. I looked out the window. The full moon shone brightly outside, casting its slivery glow across the floor of my room onto my bed right beside me.

_Silver moon  
Shining on my bed beside my pillow  
Light the pathway  
Bring that man to me_

My thoughts trailed to my raven haired lover. I missed him terribly. "Hiei." I whispered, his name tumbling from my lips before I'd realized I'd spoken. "I wish you were here." I don't know why but I felt as though he had heard me. 

_Oooh something tells me  
my words are going strait to his heart  
and ooooh something tells me  
you will be all mine  
  
Baby come to me  
Cause I love you   
Thinking of you_

I looked back out the window. No Hiei. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel his spirit energy nearby either. I sighed again. A grin spread across my face as I pictured him in my mind. Just thinking of the sexy fire apparition with the expressive ruby eyes and godlike body made my temperature rise.

_Ooooh baby come to me  
Gotta have you  
You got it going on   
You're turning me on   
Baby come to me_

A light kiss on my lips made me open my eyes. There sitting beside me was Hiei. I smiled and kissed him back. "I missed you." I confessed. He smiled that smile he only smiled for me. "I see." He responded. "It's too bad I couldn't come sooner, but the greeting was worth it." He caressed my cheek with his hand. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him. He drew me closer to him and kissed me again. My heart began to beat wildly as I felt the desire in his kiss. He smiled against my lips as if to say he'd learned very well what I liked and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge.

_I know a secret  
How to make you want me  
How to make you love me  
Cause the moon above is a friend of mine  
She'll make you burn_

He placed his hand upon my chest, feeling my heartbeat with his palm. I laid my head against him and he gently held me. My body slightly trembled with the contact. Inari it felt good to be in his arms again.

_Oooh Something tells me the fire's goin' right up your spine  
Oooh something tells me  
You will be all mine   
Baby come to me  
Cause I love you  
Thinking of you   
  
Baby come to me  
Gotta have you   
You got it goin on   
You're turning me on  
Baby come to me  
  
Something's telling me - Yeah  
the fire's goin' right up your spine  
Oooh something's telling me  
You will be all mine  
  
Baby come to me   
Cause I love you   
Thinking of you   
Oooh yeah  
  
Baby come to me  
Gotta have you   
You got it goin on   
You're turning me on   
Baby come to me_

"I'd love to show you just how much I've missed you." He murmured huskily into my ear. "A shame your mother is around." "Yes." I agreed. "We wouldn't want to get caught." Though mother had reacted well to the news of our relationship I didn't want to find out what her reaction would be if she caught us making out. Especially since our make out sessions tended to get pretty heavy. 

"Fox?" Hiei asked. "Yes Hiei?" I responded. "Would you be willing to spend some time in the Makai?" he asked. "…with me." "Yes." I replied. "How long I can stay depends on circumstances here." "Can you come a week from now?" he asked. I nodded. "Good." He said. "How long can you stay?" "A week…maybe two." I replied. "Tell your mother you've been invited to stay with a friend." He instructed. "Meet me in the park a week from today at noon." "What's this about Hiei?" Hiei smiled. "I've got a surprise for you fox." He said. "….and I think you're going to like it." "What makes you so sure?" I asked teasingly. "You'll see." he replied with a smirk, then leaned in and kissed me. 

  
  
What does Hiei have in planned for his fox?  Find out in the next chapter  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
The song used in this chapter is "Baby Come to Me" by Regina Belle   
(To Mia10 I was wondering the same thing. You took the words right out of my mouth. Thanks for reviewing.)  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Warnings:  
1. This is a YAOI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
3. Things get a little heated in this chapter so a Lime warning is in effect. No Lemon though.  
  
Hiei's Surprise  
By Yami Yue

Chapter Two

  
  
A week later as agreed I arrived at the park at noon with a small bag on my shoulder. Hiei was waiting for me under a large cherry tree. "I trust you had no problems." Hiei said as he approached me. "None at all." I replied. In fact mother had been glad that I wanted to stay with Hiei for the week. To her the fire apparition had become like a second son. Hiei in turn had become almost as protective of my mother as me. "By the way, she sends her love and this." I added as I handed him a small box containing his favorite variety of my mother's homemade cookies, something Hiei liked almost as much as ice cream. He smirked and took the package. "You'll have to thank her for me." He said as he turned and began walking. "I will." I assured him as I followed.   
  
We headed to the Makai and before long we reached a dense forest. Hiei led the way from there. We traveled a short distance when suddenly he stopped. "Close your eyes fox." Hiei instructed. I did as I was told, after all I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Hiei took my hand and we continued walking. After a while I detected a different scent than that of the pines and other evergreens around us. "Roses?" I wondered. "What are roses doing in the forest?" The scent became stronger as we walked on. Soon I could hear the faint sound of water rushing and guessed that we were near a river. We kept moving and the sound grew louder. Shortly, we came to a stop.   
  
"Open your eyes." Hiei said. I did. Ahead of me was a clearing surrounded by massive evergreens, forming a thick barrier. I turned to see that where we had entered was the only way in or out. Hiei had chosen this spot well. In the center of the clearing was a massive tree. In its thick boughs, well above ground was a house. Rosebushes circled the treehouse like a fence. I noticed that all of the rosebushes in sight bore red roses, except the two that grew taller than the rest, forming an archway above the entrance. The roses on these bushes were sky blue. "It's beautiful." I said as I walked up to the rosebush fence. "Now when you want to get away from the human world you have someplace to go." Hiei responded. "Just don't let all my hard work go to waste." I raised an eyebrow. "You did this all by yourself?" I asked. Hiei nodded. "I'm impressed." I said. "I thought you would be." He responded as we went through the archway. The land at the back of the tree house was just as impressive as the front. There was more than enough room to plant a large orchard (or two small ones), and a garden or two. A river flowed nearby, providing plenty of water. From there we went into the house itself. The house consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, a large bedroom and bath. Each room had an excellent view of the forest below. Needless to say I immediately fell in love with the place.   
  
That night I fought to stay awake waiting for Hiei to fall asleep. It seemed like an eternity before his breathing was soft and deep. Carefully I got out of bed and left the room. I barely made a sound as I made my way out of the house and down to the ground. "I just hope he doesn't wake up before I get back." I thought as I passed the rosebush fence. Slowly I made my way down the narrow pathway until I reached the point where Hiei had me close my eyes. I marked the way with a vine and made a mental note of where the pathway was. Swiftly I continued on my way. I headed through the forest as quickly as I could, alert for any dangers lurking nearby. Soon I reached my destination – a small cave.   
  
The large plants concealing the entrance parted to let me pass as I approached. I entered the cave, using the pale moonlight to see inside. Luckily the object I wanted was close at hand. I picked up the sword and drew it from its sheath. The katana's blade was in perfect condition, a wonder since it had been in this cave over fifteen years. I sheathed the sword and inspected the hilt. The hilt itself was made of metal, an intricately carved dragon with it's tail curled around the base of the blade. Two rubies winked at me in the pale moonlight from the dragon's eyes. "Hiei is going to love this." I thought with a smile. I decided to come back later and gather the rest of my stored wealth. I planned to move back to the Makai in the future and I didn't want someone else getting their hands on it.   
  
I left the cave and watched with satisfaction as the plants repositioned themselves to conceal the entrance. I headed back to the treehouse as fast as I could. I was relieved to find that Hiei was still fast asleep when I returned. I used my shirt to clean the dust off the sword and held it up to the moonlight once more for inspection. Once satisfied I hid it within reach of my side of the bed. Careful not to disturb Hiei I climbed back into bed and made myself comfortable. In no time I was asleep.   
  
I awoke when the sun shone right into my eyes. With a groan of protest I rolled over onto my side. "It's about time you woke up." Hiei said. Lazily I opened one eye. It seemed he'd been up for a while, judging by the impatient expression on his face. I closed my eye and yawned, intent on going back to sleep. Hiei gently pushed me onto my back and drew me close to him, cradling my head in his lap. He tugged lightly on one of my sidelocks and I opened my eyes. His ruby red orbs locked onto my emerald green ones. The look in his eyes dared me to close my eyes again. "Alright I'm up." I conceded. "Good." He said as he placed a small box in my hands. "Happy anniversary fox." He said. I sat up and opened the box. I reached inside and lifted out a silver necklace. At first glance the pendant could be mistaken for a black pearl. I knew better. It was a tear gem. I looked at Hiei and smiled. "Put it on me?" I requested. He took the silver necklace from my hand and secured the chain around my neck. "Thank you Hiei. It's beautiful." I said as I fingered the tear gem. His eyes shone brightly, obviously pleased with my response. I moved over to my side of the bed and retrieved Hiei's gift from its hiding place. "Happy anniversary Hiei." I said as I presented the sword to him. Hiei's eyes widened as he took the sword. He slowly unsheathed it, inspecting the blade carefully. He stood and tested the weight of the sword before performing a few practice thrusts and swings with it. I watched in fascination as he went through various exercises with his new sword. He moved with the grace only an experienced swordsman could achieve. I didn't tear my gaze away from my lover for a moment, watching as the muscles of his bare upper torso shifted with each movement he made. All too soon he sheathed the sword, looking quite pleased. I smiled.   
  
"I take it you like my gift." I said. "I love it." He responded. "Where did you get a sword of this craftsmanship?" he asked. "A minor Maki lord probably." I answered. Hiei smirked. "I think it was meant for you love." I commented. "Until recently I didn't know why I kept it." "You're probably right fox." He responded as he set his new sword next to its predecessor. He rejoined me in bed and kissed me. I eagerly returned the kiss as I ran my hands over the firm muscles of his bare chest. He ran his hands over the thin shirt I wore, teasing me with his touch. He caressed my back just as I had taught him. I quivered with pleasure. "I think it's time for a more advanced lesson." He said softly, then kissed me again. He released my lips and began his sweet torment on my neck. I leaned down and nibbled on his ear as he brought his hands around to my chest. "Let's see how well you've learned what I've taught you first." I responded. "Hn." Hiei replied as he slid his hands under my shirt and began caressing my stomach. "As you wish." He murmured huskily. I laid him onto his back and began attacking his chest with my lips, tongue and lightly with my teeth. Hiei's eyes darkened with passion and he tugged at my shirt. I sat back a little, straddling his hips, straitening up just enough to allow him to remove my shirt. It was gone in a flash landing out of sight somewhere to be forgotten until later. Suddenly I was on my back. Hiei sat astride my hips looking down at me with an impish grin. He continued his kisses and caresses with passion. His fevered touch set my body afire with pleasure. "Inari Hiei." I thought. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" I looked into his eyes. Oh yes, he knew.   
  
I gasped as he found another sensitive spot and he grinned. He nibbled my ear teasing the sensitive lobe with his tongue as his hands caressed my chest. I moaned and closed my eyes. "So sensei has your student learned well?" he asked in a sensual tone. "Yes." I murmured. "Very well." He brought his lips teasingly against a sensitive spot just below my throat. "Then shouldn't you get a reward for teaching me so well?" he continued, his warm breath teasing my skin as he spoke. My breath caught in my throat as he gently grazed my skin with his teeth. I moaned as he kissed me. "I think you do." He murmured as he took my hands in his. I opened my eyes and watched with a half lidded gaze as he placed my hands on the waistband of his boxers. I looked at him, completely dazed. His eyes met mine and I could see the intense desire in his gaze.   
  
Though we had been together a year now we had never gone further than kisses and caresses. I'd vowed to myself that I'd do things right this time, take things slow and wait until Hiei was ready before taking things further. Then of course there was the problem with timing. We never knew when my mother would come home or when Hiei would come to visit, so we just stuck with our usually heavy make out sessions. I'd been careful in the past not to loose control and seduce him into further pleasure. Hiei's seductive voice and sensuous touch however, were steadily diminishing that control.   
  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked, deciding to get him to tell me what he was thinking. Hiei smiled enticingly as he rested his hands on top of mine. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. He broke the kiss and brought his lips to my ear. "I want to make love to you fox." He murmured huskily. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes." He hissed in my ear. "I want you." Said a voice tenderly in my mind. "I _need_ you." I shivered. Hiei had never spoken mind to mind like this with me before. "You told me that you wanted more than just my body." He said softly. "You said you wanted my friendship….." He kissed my cheek. "….my love…" He kissed my lips lovingly "….my heart…" he planted a soft kiss on my chest. "I've given you these and you've given me the same." "Now I'm offering you my body." He whispered sensually. "Are you willing to accept?" I shivered. I could deny him nothing when he used that sexy tone of his and he knew it. I leaned up and claimed his lips with my own. "I'm yours Hiei." I responded once I broke the kiss. "Do with me as you please." Hiei smiled. "Then teach me fox." He said. "Give me my next lesson." "As you wish." I responded.   
  


  
To Be Concluded . . .  
  


  
  
Author's Note:  
  


To reviewer Vindictive:  
  
I thank you for pointing out my error without being rude or nasty about it. I really appreciate that.  
  
Thanks again,   
-Yami Yue   
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Warnings:   
1.This is a YAOI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
3. Things get a little heated so a Lime warning is in effect. No Lemon though.   
  
Hiei's Surprise  
By Yami Yue  
  
  
Chapter Three   
  
Hiei slept soundly next to me. I lay relaxing as I watched him sleep. We were both exhausted from our earlier activities. I smiled as I lazily caressed one of his biceps. I would have never guessed him so passionate in bed, but I suppose a whole year of teasing and being teased without getting to the end result had taken his toll on him. "On _both_ of us." I amended mentally. The wait had been definitely worth it.   
  
Soon the heat of the day got to me and I figured a swim would be the best way to cool off. Hiei was deep in sleep so I slipped out of bed. I quickly gathered some clothes and a towel, then headed down to the river. As I waded out into the water I felt the transformation to my true (demon) form begin. Soon I was Yoko Kurama once again. The cool water felt good against my fevered skin and I dove into the water. I swam for quite a while before my stomach began to protest its lack of food. As I waded back to the riverbank I felt as though someone was watching me. Instinctively, I brought my tail in front of my groin to cover myself. "Shy fox?" Hiei inquired as he came into view. "You haven't been before." "Maybe." I replied as I stepped onto the bank. "or perhaps I'm just showing some modesty." Hiei smirked at that. He stood at arms length and studied me for a moment. "You remind me of a picture you showed me once in one of your schoolbooks." He said. "The woman standing in the clam shell." "Aphrodite?" I asked. He nodded. "You look much better than that human woman though." He added. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. "Thank you Hiei." I responded. He said nothing but he looked at me as if to say "think nothing of it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close. "Hold still." He instructed before I could protest. I felt a surge of Hiei's spirit energy surround us. A warmth surrounded me for an instant then faded. My raven haired lover released me from his embrace and took my hand. I realized then I was completely dry. As we walked back toward the house I knew that when the week was over I was going to have a hard time going home. As much as I'd love to say here with Hiei I knew I couldn't. I had my mother to look after and school to attend in the coming fall. "One day." I thought as I looked at Hiei. "One day you won't have to share me with the humans. Just be patient love."  
"Hiei?" The fire apparition looked at me, letting me know I had his attention. "I know the human world isn't exactly your favorite place, but would you come stay with me for a week?" "What about your mother Kurama?" he asked. I silenced him by placing a finger against his lips. "Leave that to me."   
  
  
"Shuiichi are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Mother asked. "I'm sure." I replied. "Go on and have some fun." My mother gave me that look I knew meant she was worried about me. "I'll be fine." I assured her as a car pulled up in the driveway. "Besides this is a trip for you and your friend. I'd only be a third wheel." Mother sighed. "At least invite some friends over to keep you company." She said. "Just don't leave the house a mess." I smiled "Alright." I agreed. Little did she know I already had. Mother opened the door and waved at her friend while I carried her bags to the car. I quickly put them in the trunk as my mother walked up to the car. "Call me if you need anything. The phone number is on the fridge." Mother said as she climbed into the passenger seat. "I will." I assured her, then kissed her cheek. I stepped back as the car pulled out of the driveway. I waved goodbye and watched as the car faded from view. I went back into the house, locking the door behind me. I was feeling sticky from the heat and decided a cool shower was what I needed so I headed upstairs. I stripped and stepped under the spray of cool water, sighing with relief as it came in contact with my fevered skin. I closed my eyes and raised my face to the water, then lowered my head so the water could soak my hair. A pair of strong arms encircled my waist as gentle kisses were placed on my back. I opened my eyes in shock, but in a heartbeat recognized the familiar spirit energy of Hiei. Hiei's hands slowly caressed my body teasingly. A mischievous smile spread across my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned slightly into his embrace. "What are you doing here Kenji? It's not Friday." I said. As I expected Hiei released me. "Who's Kenji?" he demanded as I turned around. His crimson eyes were ablaze with emotion. I was sure mine were betraying the laughter I was holding inside. "I was only kidding Hiei." I assured him. "Kenji doesn't exist." Hiei studied my eyes (and probably read my mind) trying to see if I was telling the truth. "A lousy way to greet me fox." he grumbled. "Then let me make it up to you." I responded as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned down and kissed his lips hungrily. He returned the kiss just as hungrily and we broke away for air. The fire apparition grinned. "And just how do you plan on doing that fox?" he asked. I smiled as I reached behind me and turned off the water. "However you want me to." I murmured in his ear.  
  
Though dripping wet we headed into the bedroom. The heat around me was nothing compared to the heat within me. Hiei kissed my lips once more, again demanding, but more heated. I couldn't help a moan as I responded to the kiss, giving the fire apparition a searing kiss of my own. He began trailing gentle kisses around my neck. I moaned as one of those kisses reached a particularly sensitive spot. Gently I ran my hands over his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch allowing me to kiss and caress him as I pleased. He nipped and kissed my neck and shoulders, spurring me on as I gradually laid him on his back. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into fire baby." I murmured in his ear. "You know I can go at this all night." Hiei smirked, with his eyes still closed. "Hn, you don't have all night though do you fox?" he challenged. "You're right." I replied as I took his hands and held them above his head. "I've got all week." His eyes flew open. "Mother's away on a trip Hiei." I murmured in his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. "And we've got the house to ourselves."  
  


  
The End   
  
  


Author's Notes

Well folks that's the end of the series (for now anyway). I'll be starting school tomorrow so I won't be able to write until winter vacation. Thank you all for reading and reviewing  my stories and making me feel so loved and welcomed. I was  pleasantly surprised to find that I actually had fans.  A special thank you to those of you who added me to reviewed several times and those of you who added me to their favorite authors list.   

I leave you all with the fond memory of your kind words and encouragement and hope that I leave you all with the fond memory of my stories.  It's been my pleasure to write stories that you all enjoyed.

- Yami Yue


End file.
